


Cards

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Prompts from friends [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Card Games, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: “Are you afraid of losing then?” Hisoka said, as his smile became even wider.“You’d probably cheat,” Illumi argued.“And are you telling me that you, a professional assassin with all that training, will not be able to spot a card trick or two?"





	Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObjectionXObjection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectionXObjection/gifts).



> For a prompt from ObjectionXObjection requesting some "good old alcohol fueled strip poker". ~~I do apologize, since the game in the fic is not quite poker, but another card game.~~
> 
>  
> 
> About 5 years pre-canon, so Illumi is 19, and Hisoka 22/23.

Illumi stared at his empty glass – he could not recall ever tasting anything so vile, and he has been through poison resistance training. Growing up in the Zoldyck estate, Illumi was used to drinking only the finest wines and hard liquor, but Hisoka seemed so very fond of this _swill_. 

“You have to try it – nothing relaxes me better after a job,” Hisoka told him, pouring Illumi a full glass of murky white liquid. 

“What is that?” Illumi asked, smelling the drink. 

“Just a common drink where I’m from,” Hisoka explained. Illumi did not ask where exactly that was. 

“We should do something, I'm feeling bored” Hisoka said after a short pause. 

“What do you have in mind?” Illumi asked. _Anything to not have to drink this._

“How about a card game?”

“A card game?”

“Yes. The loser in each round will have to take a shot of this,” Hisoka said holding up the bottle of the murky white alcohol, “And will have to pay the winner ten thousand jenny.”

“Only ten thousand,” Illumi scoffed. 

“Very well, let’s make it a hundred thousand,” Hisoka conceded rather easily, as a smile spread across his lips, “And, to make things even more interesting, the loser will have to take off an item of clothing.”

It took Illumi a moment to comprehend the last part of Hisoka’s demands. “Why would you ever think I’d agree to these rules?” Illumi asked flatly. 

“Are you afraid of losing then?” Hisoka said, as his smile became even wider. 

“You’d probably cheat,” Illumi argued then, 

“And are you telling me that you, a professional assassin with all that training, will not be able to spot a card trick or two?" Hisoka asked trying to sound innocent. 

Illumi knew that he should have said no, but the combination of alcohol and wounded pride got better of him. 

“You are on,” Illumi said then, looking at Hisoka. 

“Excellent,” Hisoka replied then, pulling out a deck of cards, “The rules are quite simple – you need to get rid of all your cards by the time there are none left in the deck. Higher ranked cards beat lower ranked cards of the same suit and trump suit cards beat any card from any other suit.”

Illumi nodded. _Sounds simple enough._

Somehow at the end of the first round, Illumi still had eight card while Hisoka smirked showing off his empty palms. 

“Drink up,” he said, pouring Illumi a full glass of the murky swill, “And don’t forget to take off that jacket.”

As they kept playing, Illumi could feel alcohol was getting to his head. The game was going better for him than in the first round, since he was down to pants, underwear and one shoe, while Hisoka was down to his pants and underwear only. Even in his slightly drunken haze Illumi noticed that Hisoka was trying to steal a card from the deck. A moment - and there were two needles sticking out of the deck of cards. 

“Don’t you dare,” Illumi warned Hisoka. 

When Hisoka lost the next round he was down to only his underwear. Hisoka sat back on his chair looking supremely comfortable in his mostly naked state, and Illumi caught himself staring. 

“Like what you see?” Hisoka said, with a wide smirk. He then gave Illumi a look over and said, “I know I do.”

Illumi just scoffed in response and they continued playing. Illumi lost the next round, so he had to take off his shoe. After he took another shot of the drink, he realized that he was at his limit. 

Luckily, it was Hisoka who lost next round. However, despite the agreed upon rules, Hisoka suddenly refused to take off his last piece of clothing. 

“You’ll have to make me do it,” Hisoka said in a teasing voice. 

If Illumi were more sober, he would have simply ignored the fool, but alcohol defeated his rational thinking. Illumi got up from his seat, walked around the table to Hisoka, and yanked down Hisoka’s underwear. 

“Rules are rules,” Illumi said triumphantly. 

What happened next caught Illumi by surprise. Suddenly, Hisoka’s fingers were tangled in Illumi’s hair as their lips met. The kiss was hot and angry and fast, and Illumi did not even notice how he lost his remaining clothes. 

They ended up on the small couch standing in the corner of the room. Illumi felt momentarily overwhelmed with by the sensation. Hisoka’s nails roughly scraped Illumi’s back, forcing him out of his thoughts. Illumi’s hand snaked down Hisoka’s body, touching and teasing. 

_Easier that I thought,_ Illumi remarked to himself, as he observed Hisoka’s body react desperately to his touch. Soon enough he was distracted from his thoughts once again by the ardent heat of Hisoka’s mouth. 

In the morning, Illumi woke up feeling slight headache from all the drinking. 

“I guess your card tricks were not good enough to help you win,” he said to Hisoka, who was lying next to him. 

“Or maybe they helped me accomplish exactly what I intended,” Hisoka said, with a smirk. 

Illumi scoffed as he was getting dressed.

“This was fun, by the way, we should do it again sometime,” Hisoka said, also getting up. Instead of getting dressed, he walked to the table, picked up the bottle, and emptied it in one swig. 

“Or not,” Illumi said flatly, and Hisoka just laughed. 

_Never again,_ Illumi told himself resolutely as he was heading to the airport. 

His resolve did not last.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~"First time" tag refers to first time together, not first time in general. Or more like this could be the first time for Illumi, but we all know that Hisoka gets around.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I should be uploading the second fic in the “prompt” series either later today or tomorrow.


End file.
